


Blind Leading the Blind

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji's going blind and has to get... *shoujo sparkles* glasses. This is just as ridiculous as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

"You're going blind, Fuji," the ophthalmologist said to him.

He knew where the doctor was by the sound of his voice, but couldn't find him in his line of view. He turned his head. "Where are you?" Fuji asked.

The ophthalmologist put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm right in front of you."

Fuji's eyes welled up with tears and he opened them as far as he could -- and could only see the faint outline of a shadow around the doctor indicating a separation from the light. "Why?"

"Because your eyes rarely see the light of day, and they saw it a lot recently as you competed in the nationals."

"What can I do?" Fuji closed his eyes.

The ophthalmologist smiled - Fuji knew because the light glinted off of his gold tooth - and said, "There's only one thing *to* do, Fuji-kun. You have to get glasses."

The next day when Fuji went to morning tennis practice, he gasped in shock. He suddenly noticed that every regular on the Seigaku team was gorgeous! But, he also noticed that they each had their favored other members. Kaidoh was the favored test subject of Inui. Oishi had an equal-opportunity affection-guided missile locked on him in the form of Kikumaru. Ryoma, who respected no one, respected Momoshiro. And Kawamura had his racket. But Tezuka... Now that Fuji had glasses of his own, he could see the loneliness in Tezuka's eyes (and the oversexed look in Inui's eyes... who ever knew his eyes were such a lovely *BEEP* color?). If this was what he was missing from his teammates because his eyesight was bad, then what was he missing on the tennis courts?

Suddenly, as Fuji took his first step onto the court, Tezuka approached him. No one else took much notice. "Excuse me, who are you?" 

Fuji raised an eyebrow at Tezuka (as he was now able to - having to open his eyes behind the glasses). "I'm Fuji."

Tezuka held his hands over his heart in shock. "Fuji? But you're wearing-" he took on a seductive tone, "-glasses."

Fuji's heart leapt. "You like-" he adopted the seductive tone as well, "-glasses?"

Tezuka smiled. "Until I saw you today, I was ready to challenge Kaidoh for Inui."

Fuji could see the little hearts and sparkly bubbles that shielded he and Tezuka from the rest of the world. "Then you'll date with me?"

Tezuka was suddenly surrounded by the word "doki" ad nauseum. "Yes, Fuji. I'll date with you!" A tear came to his eye, and Fuji was careful not to smudge the other boy's glasses as he reached forward and wiped Tezuka's eye dry.

"I'm so glad that I got glasses!" Fuji ejaculated. "I almost went with contacts, but that just didn't seem like the right thing to do. I thought of you... and I knew it had to be!"

Tezuka embraced Fuji tighty. "This makes up for every loss in tennis that I've ever had. Thank you!"

Suddenly, Fuji felt himself getting woozy, and his head hurt. Ryoma ran up and bowed his head slightly. "Sorry," he said and grabbed the tennis ball which he'd "accidentally" hit at Fuji's head (at least it cleared away all of the shoujo sparklies... they got in the way for when he did his Drive B). 

Fuji smiled and his eyes opened wide behind his glasses and Tezuka kissed him firmly - their glasses pressed together - and the court was suddenly flooded with shoujo sparkles and bubbles and hearts and flowers and repetitions of "doki". But, Fuji could see Tezuka's love for him (even if he hadn't seen that ball coming) and so all was right with the world.


End file.
